A guitar's unique tone and playability is the result of many factors, including the type and configuration of the guitar bridge and saddles. For example, a tremolo bridge with a sustain block has tone and playability (e.g., feel) characteristics preferred by many. Also, a Tune-O-Matic bridge has its own tone and feel. Characteristics of both types of bridges impact the overall tone and playability of the guitar in recognizable ways.
A tremolo bridge typically includes a bridge plate, a sustain block, springs, and a tremolo bar. One end of the bridge plate is beveled to allow the bridge plate to pivot or rock. Bridge mounting screws attach the beveled end of the bridge plate to the front of the guitar body via bridge mounting holes on the beveled end. The bridge mounting screws are configured such that a smooth shank portion of the screw is exposed above the guitar body and below the screw head. When the bridge plate pivots, the bridge mounting holes slide on the smooth shank portions of the bridge mounting screws.
The tremolo bar is received through an aperture in the bridge plate by a sustain block that is attached to the bridge plate and positioned in a cavity within the guitar body. The bridge plate is asymmetrically designed, with a greater portion of the bridge plate on the side of the tremolo bar to allow for the aperture through which the tremolo attaches to the sustain block.
Guitar strings on a guitar with a tremolo bridge are installed through the sustain block and bridge plate. The guitar strings are fed through string saddles attached to the guitar bridge. Traditionally, the strings are fed through grooves or channels in the string saddles. At the other end of the guitar, the guitar strings are fed through a nut and string trees and attached to tuning keys on the head stock. The portion of the guitar string between the string saddles and the nut vibrates when plucked or strummed producing the guitar's sound. When the guitar player frets a note, the vibrating portion of the string between the fret and the string saddle produces the sound. The material and shape of the string saddles, nut, and frets each affect the tone of the guitar in recognizable ways.
Springs attached to the sustain block impart a biasing force on the sustain block, and bridge plate, returning the bridge plate to a flat position relative to the guitar body when the tremolo bar is not being operated. When the tremolo bar is operated, the sustain block and bridge plate pivot and the pitch of the note being played is lowered. The tremolo bar may be operated by successive pushing and releasing to achieve a vibrato effect.
While the sustain block and springs are integral to the operation of the tremolo bar, each contributes in a recognizable way to the overall tone of the guitar even when the tremolo bar is not operated. For example, the sustain block increases the resonance of a note being played, while the springs increase the reverberation of the note. Thus, the tone enhancing effects of the sustain block and tension springs are desirable characteristics of the tremolo bridge aside from the tremolo bar functionality.
Yet, many players who appreciate the characteristics and advantages of a tremolo bridge also enjoy the tonal characteristics provided by a Tune-O-Matic style bridge. The Tune-O-Matic style bridge has notched posts for saddles and the strings are generally anchored by passage to a stop bar tailpiece or string through of the guitar body. The stop bar tail piece is preferred by many for tone because the strings terminate at the ball ends of the string without contacting other materials. In either case, this passage has a more gentle angle than is exhibited with a tremolo bridge, which pulls the strings down at a sharper angle across an edge of the bridge.
What is needed is a bridge that combines characteristics and advantages of a tremolo bridge with those of a Tune-O-Matic bridge. The guitar bridge disclosed herein fulfills this need.